Operation: Rookie
by Jessie9095
Summary: Something weird has been going on around club penguin. Different places have been turning into fruits. Rookie is known for being the agent that is quite silly. He isn't really serious in most time. This time, he decides to do something different, something that he would never want to do. He wants to find out what is going on all by himself. Will Rookie be able to do this?
1. Chapter 1: The Problem

**Hi to the people reading this. This is my first story so I hope you enjoy it :)**

* * *

It was just an average day in Club Penguin. Penguins were walking their puffles to games and the newly built Puffle Hotel. Some were hanging out at the pizza parlor. Others were trying to earn more coins.

All of a sudden, the stadium suddenly started shaking and glowing and then poof! It had been turned into a banana

Rookie just got up at about 12 p.m PST time. He was usually late for most EPF meetings. He didn't mean to be late. He really wanted to be in the EPF; after all he took about 44 tests just to get in the PSA. He got dressed in his normal outfit and decided to take a walk to the pizza parlor.

As he walked to the pizza parlor, he met some of his fellow agents.

"Ring ring. I wonder who that is?. Oh? okay!. I gotta go, EPF Stuff! I mean, uhh, bye!" said Rookie.

He just realized that the Director, Jet Pack Guy, Dot and Gary had left him a message on his spy phone wondering where he was.

He decided not to go to the pizza parlor and teleported to the EPF.

"Oh, Hi guys sorry I'm late," said Rookie as he waddled in. (I thought you teleported in?)

"Rookie, Next time get here earlier than this." Gary said, looking slightly irritated.

"Sorry, so what's the problem?"

The Director began to speak. "Earlier, one of our agents, Lake Blue, reported that while she was at the Stadium, it turned into a banana. Penguins are very curious of this event and we need to find out who is behind this."

"I wonder who?" Dot said sarcastically

"Before, we jump to any conclusions," Jet Pack Guy said. "We should check our prime suspects, which is… well… Herbert."

"I just said that!" Dot shouted at Jet Pack Guy.

"Well, Dot you just wanted to know who did it. You never said who you think actually did it," Rookie stated.

"Rookie, I was being sarcastic when I asked."

"Oh."

"Rookie, you will go to the stadium and tell every penguin there, that there is nothing to worry about. It is just a new event. After that, you must report back to HQ immediately. Jet Pack Guy and Dot, you will go confront Herbert about this and find out if he did it or not. Gary, you should stay behind and figure out what can cause the whole stadium to turn into a banana and how to reverse it," the Director ordered.

As everyone walked out, Rookie thought to himself, _Why I can't go to confront Herbert? Ooh! Look a puffle! I don't just want to tell everyone to not worry. I want to find out what happened. Oh look! It's a polar bear and a crab going to the pizza parlor. Why don't I get an interesting mission?_

* * *

**So what do you think? I know it's kinda short, but it's just the beginning of the problem.**

**What would Rookie do? **

**Well, if you enjoyed it, don't come back**

**JK. Please keep on reading on this story to find out what happens to Rookie and the fate of Club Penguin**


	2. Chapter 2: Rookie's Discovery

**This is the second chapter of my story**

**I might not be able to update really often since the state tests are next week. **

**Anyway, we left off on the point where they found out the stadium had turned into a banana and Rookie wants a better mission, and spots Herbert and does nothing.**

**Anyway, Read the chapter.**

* * *

Rookie wanted a better mission. He wanted an exciting and thrilling one, not one that is boring. Even though some may not trust him, he can still do a good job.

When he reached the stadium, he saw many penguins standing among the banana. Some were curious at the strange event that just occurred. Others tried to have fun on it such as using it as a skate ramp. Some other penguins decided to eat it.

He said unenthusiastically, "Don't worry everyone. It is a new upcoming event that we are currently planning. Be ready for it."

Moments after he said that, a random penguin from the crowd shouted, "What is the new event called?"

"It would be called the… um… oh! The Fruit Party, where club penguin is turned into fruits."

After he said that, all the penguins started chattering about how excited they are for this event.

Several penguins started surrounding him and sending him friend requests. He was also very interested in the giant banana. He thought, "_What harm can I do by just staying here for a couple minutes?"_

Rookie joined several penguins in an attempt to skateboard on the giant banana, yet he still wondered how this event could even happen. Other penguins tried to convince him to try to eat the banana stadium, but he decided to not, since the stadium is still the stadium. (Who would even want to try to eat it in the first place?)

Soon, several EPF agents came and told everyone to step away from the banana and they prohibited anyone from getting near it since they had to investigate.

One of the EPF agents, the same one who discovered the stadium like this, told Rookie, "Shouldn't you be getting back to the HQ?"

"Oh yeah! Thanks."

Rookie began to waddle back to the HQ. As he passed the Gift Shop, he turned to face it and all of a sudden, the Gift Shop had been turned into a pineapple. Gladly, no penguins were in the Gift Shop at the moment, until a pear waddled out. "_Something strange is going on here," _thought Rookie. (Now you realize that!?)

First, he decided to call Gary.

"Hey Gary, I was waddling by the Gift Shop just now, and it had been turned into a pineapple. Then a pear waddled out, what does this mean," He exclaimed.

"Very interesting, Rookie. You have just found another event that was similar to what happened to the stadium. The worse part yet is…"

* * *

**This is the end of the chapter.**

**What is the Gary found out that is so bad? What would Rookie do about it? Did he even realize Herbert and Klutzy walked passed him in the last chapter?**


	3. Chapter 3: Rookie's Investigation

**So Far, The Gift Shop and the Stadium had been turned into fruits and Gary is going to announce something horrible!**

**One more thing, I'm sorry if you thought that the first two chapters were kind of short (Moonhunter12, I'm talking to you). I just run our of ideas fast without getting past to the point of revealing the next chapter. I know not a lot had happened yet, but honestly, it's kind of just the beginning. It is just starting and soon more stuff would happen and it would be longer (Happy Moonhunter?)**

**This chapter includes, Rookie's, Jet Pack Guy's, and Dot's point of view**

**Okay, the chapter starts in 3...2...1...**

* * *

"WHAT GARY! What is the worse part, shouted Rookie.

"Rookie stop shouting"

"Okay"

"The worst part is that whatever is changing club penguin into fruits also has the ability to change penguins into fruits."

"Oh no!" Rookie thought for a while. "At least I taste delicious though." (Seriously, that's what you think of when you get turned into a fruit?)

"Rookie, are you done with the task that you were assigned to," Gary asked.

"Yes," he said unwillingly.

"Then you should report back to HQ since you're done with your task, I'll tell the others what I've discovered."

"Okay Gary," He said disappointed. "One more thing. What was causing all of this?"

"I'm not sure yet. Later I have to head out to examine the stadium and Gift Shop and find that penguin/pear."

"Okay," said Rookie as he hung up. _I want to do something interesting_, he thought.

**Jet Pack Guy's POV**

Jet Pack Guy has been flying around club penguin looking for Herbert and Klutzy hoping that he would be able to follow them back. (You should have seen them if Rookie spotted them, yet he barely noticed)

He soon noticed something big and white like a polar bear and something small and red like a crab coming out of the pizza parlor.

All of a sudden, his phone began to ring and Gary said, "Jet Pack Guy, Rookie had just witnessed the Gift Shop turning into a pineapple."

"Oh no, what should we do?" He said keeping an eye on the two.

"Continue what you were doing. I'll try to figure how this is even possible. Also the worst part is that it can turn penguins into fruits too!"

"Dot and I still are searching for Herbert. I think I found him, but I'm not sure. When we do find him, he would face the confrontation of a lifetime."

He kept flying for a little longer until his Jet Pack is almost out of fuel. (When was the last time he even refueled that thing?)

He tried to use the last amount of fuel to head back to ground, but while he was doing that, he lost the big, white object and the small, red object. He decided to head down and meet Dot at Ski Hill.

**What happened to Dot during all of this? Let's see**

As she walked out of the HQ with Jet Pack Guy, she told him, "You should try looking for Herbert using your Jet Pack. If you spot him, call me. If you don't, we'll meet at Ski Hill. I'll look for him from the ground and using my crab disguise."

"Why do you need to wear a disguise? Why can't you normally walk around club penguin looking for him," JPG questioned.

"Well, I need a disguise since they don't call me the Disguise Gal for nothing."

Jet Pack Guy flew up to the sky looking for the polar bear, while Dot put on her disguise.

"Now where would be the perfect place, I could catch Herbert and Klutzy," she said to herself.

She just decided to walk around club penguin with the crab suit around hoping it would attract Klutzy.

A few moments later, her phone rang and Gary said, "Agent D, Rookie witness several moments ago, the Gift Shop turning into a pineapple."

"What should we do!?" (Odd, how she and JPG has the same reaction.)

"Continue looking for Herbert. I'll figure this out." Then he signed off.

She had no luck looking for Herbert so she decided to meet Jet Pack Guy at Ski Hill.

**Let's see what our little friend Rookie was up to during that.**

Rookie decided to investigate what just happened at the Gift Shop, Stadium and the innocent penguin. He had no choice to disobey the Director and Gary. He just wants to find out what happened.

Just like what Jet Pack Guy said earlier, he decided to check out their prime suspect, Herbert. He soon went searching for the polar bear and crab. (Hello? You saw him earlier? He was walking to the pizza parlor)

He wondered where Herbert's hideout would be. He remembered that recently several EPF agents have flooded his new hideout. (Reference to Operation Hot Sauce)

Finally, after a long, long, long time of thinking, he realized that Herbert probably went to his old hideout in the outer woods on the other side of Ski Hill. (You know what I'm talking about right?)

As he rode the Ski Lift up to Ski hill, he saw Jet Pack Guy and Dot. He immediately jumped off the Ski Lift and eavesdropped.

"Hey Jet Pack Guy," Dot exclaimed. "Did you get a call from Gary?"

"Yeah, you got it too?" (No, Jet Pack Guy, why else would she ask about it? *sarcastic*)

"I can't believe that can even happen. Well… most of the evil plans are a surprise."

"I wonder what kind of person would do this… Can Herbert even do this?" Jet Pack Guy wondered. "Usually his plans kind of fail."

"Possibly," Dot said. "Anyway, were you able to find Herbert from your point of view?"

"No, did you have any luck."

"No. I don't think Rookie would have seen him, since, no offense, he doesn't really pay attention much and he would have contacted us."

Rookie just got offended on what Dot just said. "_I don't lose focus a lot! Now that I think about it I kind of do. Oh look it's a rainbow puffle in the sky looking down at me. WAIT! I think I saw Herbert earlier."_ Rookie thought. (Really Rookie, now you realize that?)

"I wonder where Herbert's new hideout is. We flooded his last one recently." JPG said. (I got tired for continuously typing Jet Pack Guy)

They both thought for a while. Rookie still needed a plan to get around them without seeing him.

"I got it," exclaimed Dot. "His secret hideout must be at the -"

All of their phones started ringing and the Director said, "Return to EPF immediately. Code Red, we are being attacked."

* * *

**AHH, The EPF is getting attacked, but by what?**


	4. Chapter 4: The Cookie Disorder

**Ready for the next chapter?** **I think you are.**

**Well, unless you are Moonhunter, you probably won't understand why it is called the Cookie Disorder, but you'll find out.**

**Anyway...**

**Previously, the Director called each agents telling them that the EPF is under attack.**

* * *

Rookie tried to stay out of sight as Dot and Jet Pack Guy reported pack to HQ.

_"Aww, I don't want to go back to the HQ, but I guess I have to_," thought Rookie.

While he was walking down the hill, behind Jet Pack Guy and Dot, he could see that everyone was running out of the EPF. _"I wonder what is going on."_ When he reached the bottom of Ski Hill, he saw Herbert and Klutzy walking past the Dock.

"What are they up to," He muttered. He quickly ran after them, to see where they were heading.

* * *

**Meanwhile at the EPF **

All the agents are evacuating from the EPF while the Everyday Phoning Facility is shaking and glowing.

"Isn't that the exact same thing that happened to the Stadium," Jet Pack Guy asked.

"Oh gosh, you know what that means Jet Pack Guy," Dot shouted.

"What?"

"Just look!"

As he turned around, he saw that the Everyday Phoning Facility have started changing shape. Before it completely stopped changing shape, the Director and Gary ran out. The agents looked in horror when they saw the end result. The EPF have turned into a…cantaloupe!?

Dot ran to Gary and asked, "Are you okay? What happened?"

"We…didn't…realize…what…was…happening…until…the…la st…second," Gary said while panting.

"Director, are you okay," she asked.

* * *

**Let's go back to Rookie**

Rookie hid behind snow piles, bushes, (Are there bushes? How can there be bushes?) and any other objects to prevent Herbert and Klutzy seeing him.

"Clickety Click," Klutzy clicked.

"You're hungry again! We just came back from the pizza parlor," Herbert shouted at him. (Poor Klutzy)

"Click. Ka-Click"

"Fine, you head back to the secret base in the wilderness (You just revealed your hideout Herbert) and I will go get the pizzas for you. What kind of pizzas do you want?"

"Click click click, Click clickety click click!"

"WHAT! You want 10 of each kind! I wouldn't even order that much!"

"Click clickety click!"

"What! It's my fault for being a vegetarian!? NO! It's your fault that you aren't a vegetarian!" (Great comeback. *sarcastic*)

Rookie continued to listen to them argue about the pizzas. He eventually began to get bored of listening to Herbert and Klutzy shouting (Well mainly Herbert) at each other. After a couple of minutes, a solution came up.

"Okay Klutzy. I'll get you 2 boxes of each pizza they have. Happy? Do you want any candy pizzas," Herbert asked.

"Click."

"Good. If you said yes, I would get so mad at you. We wouldn't even have enough coins in our budget! Meet me back at the base." (Do they even have a budget? Wait, do they even have coins?)

"Click Click."

Once Herbert left to go buy more pizzas, Rookie cautiously followed Klutzy back to the base.

* * *

**Let's see what happened at the cantaloupe (EPF)**

"I want a cookie," the Director ordered.

All the other agents surrounded her (the director) confused.

"Wait, what did you say," Dot asked.

"I want a cookie," the Director responded.

"I'm confused, what just happened? Why the Director is asking for a cookie," Jet Pack Guy asked.

"Hmm." Gary began to examine what just happened. "Eureka!"

"What Gary," Dot asked.

"The Director got hit by a minor blast from the ray, which turned the EPF into a cantaloupe. If an object is hit by full blast, it would turn into a fruit. If hit by a minor blast…well…that would happen," said Gary.

"I want a cookie," the Director ordered.

"So, should we get her a cookie," Dot wondered.

"I guess so."

Soon the agents started bringing cookies, but the Director kept saying, "I want a cookie."

"This is getting a little annoying," JPG said.

"Well, for now we have to deal with it until I can find a way to reverse it," Gary responded.

"We should check if all the agents are here, just to make sure none had been hit full blast," Dot said.

After a few moments of counting the agents, they made a surprising discovery. (Well really not that surprising, but surprising for them.)

"Where's Rookie?" Dot asked.

* * *

**I wonder what Herbert was doing.**

Herbert just left Klutzy as he walked back to the Pizza Parlor to buy more pizzas (Try saying that 5 times fast). He passed by the Gift Shop and the Stadium not realizing that it been turned into fruits. He even passed that pear/penguin. (Are you blind Herbert!)

_"These penguins are so loud. The only thing good about this place is their pizzas," _he thought.

"I'm just glad, those EPF agents aren't bothering me now," he muttered. "They ruined my last plan, but gladly I have one more under my sleeve." (What sleeve?)

He walked into the Pizza Parlor once again, when the cashier shouted, "Hey you!"

Herbert looked around. "Me?"

"What are you doing back in here? You still need to pay for those previous pizzas that you bought earlier."

"I need more pizzas."

"Okay, but you're not planning to anything bad, are you?"

"No, unless you count eating them."

Herbert requested all the pizzas that Klutzy wanted. _"Sometimes, I get so upset at that crab." _ He also ordered an additional vegetarian pizza just for him.

"That would be," the cashier said, while adding the prices of the pizzas. (How much is a pizza anyway? I'm saying 40 coins per pizza for a penguin)

_"Please don't be a lot, please don't be a lot_," he hoped.

"…1080 coins," he said.

_"Wow, that isn't a lot,"_ He thought

"Wait, you still owe me coins for the previous pizzas that you bought."

After a long time of waiting, the cashier said, "Totally, you owe me 5,700 coins." (Wow, Klutzy ate a lot)

"Wait, I also have to charge you extra since you are a polar bear so that would be 200 coins and the total price would be...

Herbert was so scared that he started shaking. (Why would you be scared by the cost of pizzas?)

"...28,500 coins."

Herbert was so shocked that he had to pay that much. _"I blame Klutzy for leaving me with this bill,"_ he thought.

"But I'm not the one who wanted the pizza. It was the crab!" (Nice blame it on Klutzy)

"I don't see a crab next to you so you're the one that has to pay, so pay up."

"Okay," replied Herbert. He immediately grabbed the 27 boxes of pizzas and ran out of the pizza parlor.

* * *

**Back to Rookie.**

Rookie carefully stayed out of sight as the crab walked back to their hideout. (Would walk be the right term for this?)

He followed Klutzy to the entrance of their underground base. He hid behind the tree when Klutzy climbed down to their base. He waited a couple minutes and then quickly re climbed down.

"Wow, this is so weird," Rookie whispered.

As he walked around the base he kept a look out for Klutzy.

"This base is so big; it must be under club penguin." (Isn't water under club penguin?)

"Let's see if Herbert is the one causing this mayhem," Rookie whispered.

He continued exploring the amazing base until something tackled him. Then Rookie blacked out.

* * *

**You were right Bellykid, whoever is causing this did attack the EPF, but who's causing it?**

**Moonhunter are you satisfied now?**

**What happened to Rookie!? ****Who thinks Herbert is involved with the mischief happening on the island? How many pizzas did Klutzy even eat?**

**Keep on reading :)**


	5. Chapter 5: The Discovery

**Hi everyone.**

**The state tests are on these two weeks so I might have time to update since I have no Hw, on the other hand, I should study.**

**In the chapter of the cookie disorder, the Director got the... well...Cookie Disorder. I got this idea from Moonhunter last Wednesday or Thursday (I forget) while she was screaming, "I want a cookie." In my ear. Sadly, she didn't get a cookie.**

**Rookie also was exploring Herbert secret base and the agents finally realize that Rookie is gone. Herbert is running away from the cashier who was trying to get him to pay for the pizzas. **

**P.S. Klutzy ate a lot of pizzas**

* * *

"What! Rookie is missing," Gary shouted, concerned.

"We thought he was back at HQ since that was what he was suppose to do," Dot said.

"I thought you guys were with Rookie when you got the call that we were under attack."

"This is not good," said Jet Pack Guy. "This is really not good."

"I want a cookie," the Director demanded.

"Gary, you should find a way to reverse this," Dot said.

"Let's see the damage inside the new EPF."

All the agents followed Gary into the cantaloupe and what they found was devastating. All the equipment had been turned into fruits.

"Oh no," Gary exclaimed. "All the stuff we have in here are turned into…fruits!"

"How would we find Rookie now," Dot asked.

"What is one place where Rookie will usually be?"

All the agents put their heads together until they came up with that one place where Rookie would be.

"The Pizza Parlor," the agents shouted.

"Dot and Jet Pack Guy, you go find Rookie. I have to find a way to reverse this disorder of cookies."

"I WANT A COOKIE," the Director shouted.

* * *

**Let's see what had happened to Rookie.**

Rookie woke up inside a cage.

"Where am I," he groaned.

"Well, well, look who's awake," said a mysterious voice. (Mysterious?)

"Who's there? I'm not afraid," he said quivering. (Wow, so brave)

"Who do you think," the voice said as the figure stepped out of the light. "It's me the polar bear." (Man, Herbert runs fast from the pizza parlor)

"Herbert!"

"Click clickety click."

"Fine Klutzy, I'll tell him. He said, 'Don't forget me'" (Klutzy sure likes having attention)

"…and Klutzy."

Klutzy, satisfied, was in the corner eating the 26 boxes of pizzas that Herbert "bought" him.

"Herbert! Let me out," he said trying to be brave.

"Why should I? You were the one committing a crime."

"I did! What did I do?" (*face flipper* What do you think you did?)

"You went into my secret base."

"Oh, yeah. At least I'm not the one harming Club penguin."

"What! Who said I was harming this wretched place you call home," he asked. "I've been working on this..."

Herbert walked into the next room, rummaging through his closet looking for whatever he was working on.

_"This is the perfect opportunity to call for help."_

Rookie checked to make sure that his phone was still there and it was. (Why didn't you take it, Herbert?)

He looked around the base. He saw Klutzy who was really enjoying those pizzas. He still heard Herbert rummaging through the rooms muttering, "Where is it!?"

He turned on the phone and called Dot.

* * *

**Let's see what was Jet Pack Guy up to.**

Jet Pack Guy and Dot just left the EPF in search of Rookie.

"I guess we are going to the pizza parlor. Right," he said.

"Yeah. I still wonder, is Herbert really capable to handling this?"

"I don't-," he was cut off by the sound of Dot's phone ringing. "Who is it?"

"It's Rookie!"

"Rookie, where are you," she shouted.

"I think I'm at Herbert's base," he whispered. (Why do you think? You know)

"Why are you whispering," Jet Pack Guy asked. "Where is this base?"

"I'm whispering because Klutzy is right in front of me, but he is preoccupied eating pizzas. Herbert is in his closet."

"Okay, why is he in his closet?"

"I don't know." (Yes you do.)

"Where is his base," Dot asked.

"It is at the wilderness. It is underground. Hurry!"

"Got it," Dot said. "We have to go save Rookie."

* * *

**Let's look at Gary's progress**

One major problem they had now was that the EPF is now a cantaloupe. They needed a new temporary HQ until he can find a way to reverse it. He decided to go to the secret hideout in the Dojo. (If you have club penguin the EPF game, you know what I'm talking about)

The agents teleported to the Dojo. Gary looked for the switch in order to get into the secret spot. Meanwhile, the other agents were trying to satisfy the Director who was continuously shouting, "I want a cookie."

When they entered the hideout, he tried to continue working on what is going on. He started his thought process,_ "What can cause this happen? I need more information. I should head down to the stadium and check out what happened."_

All of a sudden he got a call and it was from Dot.

"We found Rookie. Herbert has him."

"Okay, you better retrieve him and also you both have to find out who is causing it."

"I would be heading down to the stadium."

* * *

**To Rookie.**

"Where is it," he heard Herbert shout. Apparently he was still looking for whatever he was looking for.

Rookie tried to put his phone away as fast as he could, but Herbert saw him.

"What are you doing," he asked.

"Nothing."

"You were trying to call for help weren't you?"

"No! I already called for help," he responded, but then immediately but his flippers to his beak. (Good job Rookie)

"How long is it going to take?"

"I don't know?"

"They would never find this place. It is full of twists and turns and they could never find you."

"Click Ka-Click."

"Fine Klutzy, it is not completely full of twists and turns," he said. "Anyway since I can't find it, I'll tell you what my plan is. It all starts with-"

Rookie began to grow uninterested and began to think, _"Will Jet Pack Guy and Dot ever find me."_

Dot and Jet Pack Guy suddenly barged into the room. Herbert had a surprised look on his face while Klutzy continued to enjoy his pizza.

"DOT! JET PACK GUY," Rookie shouted.

"ROOKIE," they both shouted.

"What are you doing here? Don't you EPF agents know that it's important to knock?! You need to learn your manners."

"Let Rookie go! What have you been doing to Club penguin," Jet Pack Guy asked.

"Huh? What do you mean? All I have been doing is buying pizzas. I have Klutzy here as proof," he said while pointing to Klutzy.

"I don't believe you. We need more proof from you."

"Okay, let's go to the pizza parlor."

"Why," Dot asked.

"You'll see. Klutzy follow me."

As the two agents, the polar bear and the crab left, Rookie shouted, "Hey! What about me!"

* * *

**Let's go back to Gary**

Gary and several other agents were walking to the Stadium. He still saw a crowd of penguins around it.

"I want a cookie," the Director said.

"Remind me, why didn't we leave her in the Dojo?"

One of the agents said, "Sensei was having a card jitsu lesson and the shouting was bothering him."

*Flashback*

"I want a cookie," the Director shouted.

Sensei walked into the HQ and said, "You are very loud; Please leave the Dojo right now; I have a lesson."

*Flashback over*

Gary carefully observed the banana as the other agents cleared away the surrounding penguins.

* * *

**How would Herbert prove his innocence?**

Once Herbert walked in the pizza parlor, the cashier said, "Hey!"

They all looked around as if they thought he was talking to another person.

"Watch, you EPF agents. I'm going to prove I didn't do anything bad. KLUTZY! Stop stealing pizzas!"

"Okay, Herbert. If you aren't able, we would have a long talk," Jet Pack Guy said.

"What happened to Rookie," Dot asked. (Now you realize you forgotten him)

"We'll worry about him later," Jet Pack Guy said. (You're so nice)

"Cashier guy, I was here this whole afternoon buying pizzas right," Herbert asked.

"Yes you were and you still owe me money," said the cashier.

"See, I was not causing any trouble. I was here all day buying pizzas for this crab."

"Interesting," Dot said. "We better tell Gary."

* * *

**Let's see how his i****nvestigation is going.**

Gary continued his investigations. Every couple of minutes an agent would say, "What did you find." One time a penguin came up to him and said, "What are you doing?"

When he almost came to his conclusion, his phone rang.

"Gary, this is Dot. We just found out that Herbert isn't causing this and -"

He heard rumbling and shaking through the phone.

"Agent D is everything all right over there?"

"I don't know. The pizza parlor is shaking."

"Oh no," said Gary as he shut down the phone. "Agents, we have to help Dot and Jet Pack Guy."

They ran from the stadium all the way to the plaza. (Hello? There is a new invention called teleportation?) When they arrived, the whole plaza began to shake and glow.

"Oh no," shouted Gary

* * *

**Let's accompany Rookie who is all alone in the cage.**

"Hello?" (Rookie, there is no one there. You are all alone)

* * *

**Poor Rookie. He's all alone in the cage. **

**What is going on? If Herbert isn't doing it, then who is?**

**What is going to happen to Gary and Dot and Jet Pack Guy and...well...whoever and whatever is at the plaza?**


	6. Chapter 6: The Mystery

**Hi everyone!**

**This is what you've been waiting for.**

**Let's find out what has happened to the agents and Herbert.**

**We left off with Rookie stuck in the cage.**

**One more thing. Lake Blue recently told me that one of my friends at school started an account. If you would like to read her stories her name is Mewcat60.**

**Okay, the story is going to begin.**

* * *

Rookie just sat in the cage waiting for Dot and/or Jet Pack Guy to find him. (It's not like you have a choice.) Hopefully, they won't forget about him.

_"It feels like I've been waiting for ages. Why won't they come already,"_ he thought while he paced in the cage. _"I just want to get out and help solve this mystery. Ooh, look a key. It's not like I did something wrong. Man, I'm getting hungry. I wish I could get out to eat a slice of pizza over there." _(Hey Rookie, did you know there is a key in front of you?)

He just continued to think and not realize that there is a key that can help him escape right in front of him.

* * *

**It might take a while for him to realize that the key is right there, so let's see what happened to the rest of the gang shall we?**

All the agents were scrambling around.

"What is happening," shouted Herbert. "Is this a trap for me?"

"No! If it was, why we are here too," Jet Pack Guy yelled.

**A few moments later…**

"I feel weird, said Herbert.

"Click Click."

"No I'm not a coconut," Herbert shouted. Then he looked down and realized he was a coconut.

"Klutzy, you're a strawberry and stop stealing those pizzas from the…pears?"

Herbert saw a pear that stood in the place where Dot stood and a pear with a jet pack where the other guy (I mean Jet Pack Guy) stood.

"Klutzy, you see pears too right?"

"Herbert, you're a coconut," Dot the pear said.

"You don't think I know that?!"

"Let's go out and see what happened."

When they exited the pizza parlor, they realized that the whole Plaza had been turned into fruits. They saw that Gary and the other agents have been turned into pears too.

"Gary, did you figure out how to reverse this, yet?"

"I did, but apparently I forgot." (That's surprising)

They looked around the Plaza and saw that the Pizza parlor turned into a watermelon (If the stuff at the HQ turned into fruits, how come the pizza inside it didn't?), the Stage turned into an apple, the Puffle Hotel turned into a papaya, and lastly the Pet Shop turned into a…mango?

Dot and Jet Pack Guy and Gary went to see to make sure if everyone is okay from the damage.

Dot entered the Pet Shop and Jet Pack Guy went into the Puffle Hotel to see what had happened to the puffles. The exact same thing happened to the puffles as the building and penguins and polar bears.

"Whoa," said Dot.

"This is really bad. We need to find a way to fix this," said Jet Pack Guy.

They saw penguins/pears with blueberries (blue puffle), blackberries (black puffles), purple grapes (purple puffles), oranges (self-explanatory), limes, (green puffle), raspberries (red puffles), lemons (yellow puffle), kiwis (brown puffle), pomegranates (pink puffle), and dragon fruits (white puffle [It is white inside])

"GARY," they both shouted.

"What are you screaming for!? I'm right next to you." (Sorry, they didn't know that)

"I want a cookie," the Director in pear form said.

"Herbert, get her a cookie," Gary ordered.

"I don't want to. It's not my fault that she is whining for a cookie," he said. "You better find a way to reverse this. I want to be a polar bear again, not a coconut." (But coconuts are found in tropical places and isn't that what you want?)

"Where's Rookie," Gary asked.

* * *

**I think I hear Rookie escaping. Let's find out how he did it.**

He continued pacing until he realized he saw the key. (Now you realize that. Herbert was pretty stupid to leave the key there)

Before he let himself out, he decided to call Dot to find out where they were.

"Hey Dot, this is Rookie. Where are you?"

"We're at the Plaza. Rookie-"

"Okay, I'll be there," he said.

He grabbed the key, unlocked the door, and grabbed a couple slices of pizza. Finally, he teleported to the Plaza. (Wait a minute, you could've teleported anytime you wanted. That means you didn't even need the key)

When he got to the Plaza, he was still hungry. It took him a while when he saw that the whole Plaza was…fruits. His stomach began to growl and although he knows that he shouldn't do this, he was tempted to eat the fruits.

"Man, I'm still hungry. I can't control my hunger in this place of fruits," he moaned.

_"Those several slices of pizzas didn't fulfill my hunger. Ooh, look a pear with a jet pack on. I want to eat that so bad. I know I shouldn't but I'm so hungry," _he thought. (I was actually hungry while writing this part)

"Rookie? Why are you looking me at that," Jet Pack Guy asked.

Rookie began to chase Jet Pack Guy around since he was so hungry until Dot stopped him. (Why didn't you chase Dot or Gary or Herbert or Klutzy? Why Jet Pack Guy?)

"Rookie, that's Jet Pack Guy. Don't eat him," she said.

"But, I'm hungry," he whined.

"Wasn't Herbert's base full of pizzas? Why didn't you take one," Jet Pack asked.

"I did take a couple slices or was it a box? I forgot," he said.

Once Klutzy had heard what Rookie said, he got really mad. He began to chase after Rookie for stealing his pizzas.

"Click Click Ka-Click," he clicked angrily. (I never can picture Klutzy angry)

"Can you please stop chasing me?! I was just hungry," he yelled.

Herbert rolled over to Klutzy. (I'm sorry if it was weird. He's a coconut with no feet okay?)

"Klutzy stop! It was your fault for making me buy so many pizzas," he said.

"Anyway, Herbert, if you weren't causing this, what were you doing," asked Gary.

"Let me think. Oh! I remember. I'll show you what I've been doing at my base. Let's roll," he said while he started rolling. (Fat Cat style. Yeah, not even Moonhunter and Lake Blue would understand that. For more info on fat cat…just wait.)

The pears (I mean agents.) and Rookie teleported with Klutzy backed to Herbert's base while Herbert continued rolling towards his base.

**A Few moments later…**

When Herbert finally reached the base, he was surprised to find the other agents and Klutzy already there.

"How did you get here so fast?"

"There is something called teleportation," said Jet Pack Guy.

Klutzy went back to his corner and continued enjoying the pizzas.

"Anyway, I've been working on the device that can hypnotize people, but apparently I can't find it and it broke the last time I tried to use it which was yesterday." (Man, you're a messy polar bear.)

"Okay then," Gary said.

"Guys, here's a problem. If Herbert is not causing this, then who is," asked Rookie.

Everyone just turned and looked at Rookie. They were all surprised since that is the smartest thing he said all day.

"Rookie's right," said Gary.

"He is," the agents plus Herbert said.

"I am," said Rookie. "What did I say?" (I can't believe you forgot.)

"I want a cookie," the Director said.

"Who is causing this," said Dot ignoring what the Director just said.

Suddenly all the agents' phone rang.

"Klutzy! Did you eat my vegetarian pizza," he shouted at him.

"Herbert! Be quiet," Jet Pack Guy shouted.

As all the agents answered they all heard the same thing.

"I'm the one causing this on Club Penguin."

* * *

**Okay since I've kinda promised to tell you about Fat Cat. I'll tell you. Don't steal this idea. It has been "copyrighted"**

**Fat Cat has been created by some of my friends in school. Since Lake Blue's story, ****_My Life: Herbert_****, is based on my class I'll just use their names in her story. Anyway, Greenbert and Hankbert created a cat called Fat cat. From the name you can tell it is Fat. It's body is circular. It is one of the cutest drawings I've ever seen. They made a comic, which is not copyrighted, that involved Fat cat and Fat pig, another one of their creations. In that story, they moved by rolling so when it said, "Let's Roll," it was just a funny pun okay? In this story Herbert is a coconut, so yeah**

**Back to the story**

**Who done this?**


	7. Chapter 7: The Epic Reveal

**Hi people. New Chapter. YAY!**

**In the previous chapter, they finally believed that Herbert is not the one causing this and all the agents (plus Herbert and Klutzy) except Rookie turned into fruits. They all received a call from a mysterious penguin and they have discovered that the mysterious caller is the one causing this on club penguin.**

* * *

"You're the one causing this on Club Penguin," asked Jet Pack Guy.

"Didn't I just say that," the mysterious penguin shouted. (Stop repeating stuff Jet Pack Guy!)

"See, I told you I didn't do anything. I have so much evidence," Herbert said while taking the last slice of pizza. "How do I pick up the pizza?" (I don't know)

"I want a cookie," the Director said.

"Oh, Come on! Can someone make her shut up," Herbert yelled.

"Herbert shush! You handle this problem while the rest of us handle the other," said Dot.

"Fine," he grumbled.

"Who are you?"

"I shall never reveal my identity."

"Why," asked Rookie. (This next part is what I do to Lake Blue at school)

"I don't want you agents to know."

"Why?"

"It is not important for you to know."

Rookie paused. "Why?"

"Why do you want to know?"

"Why do you think I want to know?"

"Goodbye," the mysterious penguin said.

"Look what you did Rookie! Now we're never able to find the identity," said Gary.

They watched Herbert rolled out with a jar of cookies. (How can you hold the cookies while rolling?)

"Here," he said tossing the cookies towards the Director.

The Director consumed all the cookies and then said, "I want milk."

They all gasped. (Including Herbert)

"She never said anything other than saying, 'I want a cookie," said Dot.

"I want milk."

"Can you explain this Gary?"

"Hello? We have other problems to worry about," said Rookie. (Is Rookie the only one being reasonable?)

"Herbert, get some milk," said Gary while Herbert continued to throw cookies at the Director.

"Huh? Oh. Klutzy! Get some milk!"

They all watched as Klutzy scuttled to the kitchen to get the milk.

"I can't believe she FINALLY stopped saying that," Dot said.

"Stop saying what," asked Rookie (*face flippers*)

"I want milk and cookies," the Director said.

"Well, at least she said milk too," said Jet Pack Guy.

"I want a cookie."

"Never mind," sighed Jet Pack Guy.

"HELLO," shouted Rookie.

"WHAT," all the agents shouted.

"We still have another problem." (Wow, you're really doing your job Rookie)

"Oh yeah. How would we find the identity of the penguin that is causing this?"

"Wait! Why are you penguins in my base? GET OUT!" (You invited them)

"Hey Gary? Can this check the last call you received?"

"Hmm."

* * *

**A few hours later…**

"Yes," (Really! It takes you that long to remember. You remember the digits of pi {kind of like Shortbert], but takes like forever to answer that question.)

Rookie dialed the number to call the mysterious penguin again.

"Hello?"

"Hi! This is the EPF," said Rookie. (Never mind. I take back what I said about Rookie)

"Rookie, don't say that," whispered Dot.

"Oh, I'm the pizza guy. Did you order some pizzas?" (Nice save)

"Click clack click." (Translation: Don't take my pizzas!)

"Klutzy, stop being selfish! It's not my fault that you ate all the pizzas already, except this last slice. How do I pick this up," Herbert complained. (Deal with it)

Klutzy scuttled towards the last slice. (Can strawberries/crabs scuttle?)

"No! You can't eat this," he shouted.

"I know it is you EPF agents."

"Was it the polar bear who gave it away? Or was it the crab," Rookie asked.

"Who are you," asked Jet Pack Guy.

"Didn't I tell you the reason why I won't tell you already?!"

"No," said Rookie. (Come on, Rookie. You were there)

"Fine. Why are you causing this," asked Dot.

"I don't really care," Herbert interrupted. "I'm actually glad that I'm a coconut now."

"Why," asked Rookie. (Don't tell me he has the Why disorder now.)

"They are found in tropical places. Duh?" (Why did you realize that now? You said that you didn't want to be a coconut.)

While they were all talking, Klutzy was trying to scavenging for any pizzas left in the base.

"I encourage whoever you are in continuing to do this," said Herbert.

"Okay," said the mysterious penguin.

They all heard a button being clicked in the background of the call. They heard a loud whirring sound in the background.

"If you all want to see what is happening, just wait."

They were all scared of what is going to happen.

"Thanks so much Herbert," Dot said sarcastically.

"What's going to happen," shouted Rookie. (Okay everyone. Rookie's fine. He's just confused.)

"What do you think Rookie," shouted Jet Pack Guy. (C'mon Rookie. Think! Use your head.)

"I don't know. I wasn't there when the stadium and the plaza turned into fruits." (Bingo! You got it!)

"But you were there when the Gift Shop turned into fruits."

Rookie thought for a while. "Nope. Doesn't ring a bell."

"Fine, he's turning a place on Club Penguin into fruits," Jet Pack Guy said.

"Oh! I know what he's doing!" (Oh my gosh, what is he doing Rookie, like I don't know? Oops I just accidently revealed the gender of the penguin)

"Wait," shouted Herbert.

"What now," said a random agent in the crowd of agents.

"How come other people always succeed while most of the time I never do," he complained.

"I don't know Herbert," said Gary "Figure that out yourself."

"Gary, can you please continue figuring out how to reverse this," asked Dot.

"Okay."

"I don't want to change back into a polar bear." (You said that already)

"Okay Herbert, have fun rolling around."

"Although…Please change me back into a polar bear!" (Is the mysterious penguin done turning whatever it is into a fruit yet?)

"Can we use your base," they asked.

"Yes… but what I would I get in return?" (Really!? Club Penguin is in trouble and you are negotiating.)

"You won't go to jail," said a penguin.

"Nah." (You pass the opportunity of not going to jail? Okay. Hey, EPF agents! You can take this polar bear to jail. He's willing.)

"Fine, we won't turn you back into a polar bear," said Gary

"No," he begged. "I'll let you use it for free."

"And done," shouted the penguin.

"What did you do," shouted Rookie.

"Why won't you go to the town and see what I've done?"

"Let's go everyone," said Dot.

"I would love to go, but… It's just too far," Herbert moaned. (Wow, you sure are lazy, but I'm still astonished on how fast you ran back from the pizza parlor earlier that day.)

They all teleported to the Town and they saw that the Nightclub had been turned into a peach and the Coffee shop turned into a pumpkin. (Are pumpkin fruits?)

"Who are you," asked Rookie.

"Fine, I'll tell you since you EPF agents kept bugging me." (That sounds like a Herbert statement)

"See, I did better than Jet Pack Guy," said Rookie.

"Be quiet Rookie."

"Guys stop fighting," said Dot. "Let's find out the identity of the penguin."

"My name is…" (Dramatic Pause)

"… Bob," said the penguin. (No, not Stompin' Bob, he's a different guy. I mean just plain old Bob.)

All the agents paused and then… (Wait for it)…Rookie burst out laughing.

"Stop laughing Rookie," Dot said. "Okay Bob…"

Rookie started snickering.

"Shh," the agents shushed.

"… why are you doing this?"

"The reason is…"

* * *

**What's the reason?**

**I, honestly, don't know. I don't come up with ideas that fast so it takes me a while.**

**Oh, BTW, just to clarify, this Bob in my story, is just a figment of my imagination**

**Okay, see ya.**


	8. Chapter 8: What is Going on?

**Hi everyone. Welcome back to my story. The State tests just ended so teachers would be giving more hw now, so I won't have a lot of time to update, or maybe i would. Who knows? I spend a lot of time on the computer.**

**Who went to the Marvel Superhero Takeover? If you haven't it is awesome!**

**Anyway, in the story, they finally found out who was the villain and his name, which is Bob. Bob is just a figment of my imagination. Now, Bob is going to tell us what is his reason.**

* * *

"WHAT," shouted Rookie.

"Rookie! Stop interrupting people," They all shouted.

While they were shouting at each other, Herbert rolled to the town and saw the town. (I wonder if Bob hung up yet?)

"Whoa," he said.

"Herbert, what are you doing here," asked Gary.

"I got lonely." (You have Klutzy)

"Really?"

"I just want to find out what happened, not like I care about what happens to this place you call home."

"Guys, shush! We need to find out the reason," said Jet Pack Guy.

"Okay. Tell us your reason," demanded Rookie.

"Oh what? I was busy listening," said Bob.

"Tell us. We all have waited in suspense,"

"The reason is…"

"WHAT" (You could've guess who said that.)

"Be quiet," yelled Bob. "Important villain trying to say something here."

"Sorry."

"As I was saying, the reason that I am turning club penguin into fruits because…" (Don't interrupt again Rookie!)

"I want Oreos," the Director said. (I was eating Oreos.)

"What's that," Herbert wondered. (Do they even have Oreos in club penguin?)

"I didn't interrupt this time," shouted Rookie.

"I want a cookie."

"Hey Bob, tell us the reason," said Dot while handing the Director a cookie.

"And everyone else, be quiet," exclaimed Jet Pack Guy.

"As I was saying, before I was rudely interrupted twice, I am turning club penguin into fruits because..." (Dramatic Pause. Rookie don't interrupt again.)

"… I despise the EPF." (Well that isn't a good reason. Even Herbert can do better.)

"Like me," exclaimed the bear.

"Click." (Translation: And me, but I'm the sidekick *Frown*)

"Be quiet Herbert," Bob shouted.

"Why do you despise the EPF and why fruits," asked Gary.

"I despise the EPF because you always ruin the fun. I decided since it isn't fun to continuously watch you capture the polar bear who always fail. I wanted to have a little fun for myself so this is what I'll do. I'm turning Club Penguins into fruits."

"Hey," shouted Herbert. "I don't always fail. I'm just leaving too many clues and found at the wrong place at the wrong time."

"But why fruits," Rookie asked.

"What! Do you want to be turned into desserts?"

"Yes."

"But you've made an error. The Coffee shop turned into a pumpkin. Pumpkins aren't fruits," Gary corrected.

"I didn't turn the Coffee shop into a pumpkin. I only turned the nightclub to whatever it is now," said Bob.

"Where are you," asked Rookie.

"That is the one thing that I'm keeping to myself," said Bob as he hung up.

"I'm confused," said Rookie. "Why didn't Bob tell us where he is?"

"I don't know Rookie. Why do you want to be a dessert," asked Jet Pack Guy.

"At least I'm not a pear."

"Guys stop fighting," said Dot. "We need to find out who is transformed the Coffee shop into a pumpkin."

"Aren't pumpkins fruits," asked Rookie.

The agents stood there, while Gary began pacing. They were trying to figure out what is going on.

"I want a cookie."

"Herbert, go get the cookies," JPG demanded.

"Fine, Klutzy go get cookies."

"Click."

Klutzy refused to move and the Director never got her cookie.

"Wait," said Rookie.

"What Rookie? Did you figure it out? Before Gary," asked Dot. (Oh my gosh, Rookie figured something out… Before Gary)

All the agents turned and gave all their attention to Rookie. Gary, who still didn't realize that Rookie said something, kept muttering on how this had happened and the way to reverse this dilemma.

"Why is everyone looking at me," asked Rookie.

"You said wait, meaning you were going to say something," said Dot.

"Oh yeah. I was going to say…" (Hope you don't say something stupid, Rookie.)

"I'm confused." (Great. You said something stupid)

All the agents groaned in disappointment.

"Really, what is going on? How would we know where Bob is? Who turned the Coffee shop into whatever it turned into - "

"A pumpkin, Rookie," said Dot.

"Shh," he shushed. "Stop interrupting me." (Well you have no problem interrupting others.)

"As I was saying… Thanks a lot Dot! I forgot what I was going to say."

"And I don't think it would be very intelligent," mumbled Jet Pack Guy.

The agents started to watch Gary paced until Rookie shouted, "I remember."

"What Rookie?"

"I remember what I forgotten it was… Why didn't Bob make a dessert machine that turns penguins into desserts?" (If you want a dessert machine, make one yourself Rookie.)

"I got it," exclaimed Gary.

"You got why Bob didn't make a dessert machine," asked Rookie

"Please don't be something stupid," Jet Pack Guy pleaded. (When would Gary say something stupid?)

"There must be another unknown force that is turning places into vegetables."

"How do you know that," a random agent asked.

"While I was pacing and the rest of you had your full attention at Rookie, I witnessed the Dock turning into a potato."

"So there is another person who is turning places in club penguin into vegetable."

"But what about the place where Bob is located," asked Dot.

"Well, I first thought about what had been turned into fruits or have been turned into an object since those places can't be where he is."

"So it would be," asked Rookie. (Do you even know what is going on?)

"The stadium," said Dot.

"The Plaza," said Herbert.

"Why are you helping Herbert," asked Jet Pack Guy.

"Two reasons. One, I don't want to stay as a coconut." (Okay, stop complaining)

"And the second reason is?"

"Two, it's my job to cause chaos on club penguin not this Bob."

"Okay continuing with the list," said Dot. "The Town and the EPF."

"Don't forget the Dock turned into a potato," an agent shouted.

"Then that leaves, Ski Hill, the Dojo, the Forest, the Cove, the Beach, the Mine, and the Snow Fort," said Gary.

"Don't forget the Iceberg," said Dot

"That is a lot to cover," said Herbert.

Suddenly, beams of lights came from the sky and zapped the Dojo, Ski Hill, the Forest, the Cove, the Iceberg, the Beach and the Mine. (Oh come on Bob. I thought you were smarter. Stop revealing your hideout)

"What happened," asked Rookie.

Everyone ignore Rookie and looked around.

"Nothing happened," said Herbert.

"Let's look at a bird's point of view," said Jet Pack Guy while he shoots up into the air.

What he saw was shocking. He saw that Ski Hill was a carrot, the Dojo was a cabbage, the Mine was a fig, the Beach was a guava, the Cove was turned into a cucumber and the Forest was turned into lettuce.

When he reported back to the agents, he told him everything he saw.

"Then that means one thing," said Gary

"I want a cookie," the Director said.

"Not that."

"Oh, that Club Penguin would be edible," shouted Rookie. "Mmm. I would love to try to eat Ski hill." (Why?)

"What Gary," asked the agents.

"It means that the villain's hideout must be at the Snow Forts or the Iceberg."

"We should split up," said Jet Pack Guy.

"I would love to go with you, but those places… are just too far," Herbert groaned. (The Snow Forts are right next to you)

Just when they were about to go their separate ways, the Snow Forts turned into a pie and the Iceberg turned into ice cream.

"Yay! Desserts," yelled Rookie as he started to run towards the Pie Forts.

"Rookie stop," yelled Gary.

"What? I was just trying to eat."

"We found another dilemma. There is another ray that turns objects into dessert."

"Yay! Whoever did this, is awesome."

"No it isn't awesome," said Jet Pack Guy. "It is the same situation with the other places that have been turned into fruits and vegetables."

"And what was that again," asked Rookie. (Don't answer JPG. It's not going to help. And Rookie. How can you not know?)

"I just said it Rookie. Places have been turning into fruits and vegetables."

"Oh, so that's what you meant. Can I eat the pie now?"

"No," all the agents yelled.

"But I'm hungry," whined Rookie.

"We now have two problems," Gary said, while ignoring Rookie.

"What are they," asked Rookie. (I still wonder how he became an agent)

"Who are the other two penguins turning club penguin into desserts and vegetables and where is Bob?"

* * *

** Oh gosh, where is Bob  
Let's see who can figure it out. No contest.  
****And Who are those other two penguins?  
****Poor Rookie, he's still hungry.**

**Signing off until next chapter.**


	9. Chapter 9: The Wrong Move

**It's that time again!**

**Another chapter is up! YAY!**

**So previously, the EPF and Herbert, found the reason that Bob is attacking club penguin, but now needs to track him down. Another problem appears though. There were two other rays that zapped other parts of club penguin and they wanted to know, who done it?**

* * *

"I'm confused," responded Rookie. (What is there to be confused about Rookie?)

"Okay, guys," said Dot. "We have to slowly explain this in order to get this through Rookie's head."

"Rookie, what do you understand," asked Gary.

"I know that club penguin is now food and it is edible and I can eat it."

"Okay, he gets the concept, but he's just hungry," said Gary.

"So should we tell him or no," asked Jet Pack Guy.

"I want a cookie."

"Sorry, we can't get you a cookie," said Dot.

"Why?"

"Yes," exclaimed Herbert.

"What was that, Herbert," the agents asked.

"She said something other than that…," he shivered. "…the cookie stuff." (Don't jinx it.)

"I want a cookie." (Thanks Herbert.)

All the agents groaned and looked disappointed since the disorder didn't wear off. They all hoped it would wear off on its own or be turned back to normal when they change club penguin back to the land of ice and snow.

"Oh, I get it," said Rookie. (Great Rookie)

"Good for you Rookie," they said.

"So what problem should we try to solve first," asked Dot as she turned to look at Gary.

"Hmmm…"

* * *

**A few moments later…**

"Let's find out where this Bob is, since he might lead us to the other two culprits," he finally said. (You know in that long time of thinking, he could've escaped.)

"Where's Bob," asked Rookie.

"That is what we are trying to figure out," shouted Jet Pack Guy. (Gee, you don't have to be mean. He's just a poor little penguin is confused most of the time.)

Gary turned back to the list they made earlier. All it said, were the places in club penguin. He began scribbling on the list. All the agents looked over his shoulder to see what he was doing. They found out that he was marking the map.

"Eureka," he exclaimed.

"What Gary?"

"I know where Bob is."

"Where," asked Rookie.

* * *

**Want to know? Let's see what Bob was up to.**

Bob looked down to see his work.

"Finally, something interesting is happening in club penguin," he muttered.

His plan was succeeding. "_Those EPF agents will never find me here,"_ he thought. (You practically revealed where your hide out is. Hello? There is a genius down there?)

He was glad that his partners finally completed their part of his plan, to make those EPF agents even more confused.

His evil accomplice, Bob #3, came and said, "Hey Bob. Are you sure this would work? Those penguins are pretty smart."

"They would never figure it out," said Bob. "We totally confused them. To make them even more confused, the invention that Gavin created, the Cookie Disorder 3000, made their leader all confused. They could never find this place."

Gavin walked up to him and said, "Dude, what if they do find out?"

"Stop thinking of the impossible," he shouted. "They can never find us up here." (Don't jinx it.)

"Plus, they would be distracted since that penguin…what's his name, Rick? Rook?"

"Rookie, Bob."

"Yeah, he is starving so he can't help himself from eating the deliciousness around him, especially anything from the machine that Chuck created," said Bob.

Chuck, the creator who created the dessert machine, walked up and said, "Well, guys at least are we doing better than that excuse of a villain down there."

"Who is it," asked Bob #3.

"That stupid polar bear who always fail," shouted Bob.

"Think, Bob #3," said Chuck. "Herbert always gets busted by the EPF while we are still free. They never found us yet." (Don't forget his plan wrecked because of puffles one time. Now that was interesting)

"Okay, you don't have to get all upset at me."

"But we still need an escape plan just in case," said Gavin. (Hey, maybe they are smarter than that lard down there.)

"Fine," said Bob.

They all huddle up and began to create Plan B.

* * *

**I'm not going to tell you their plan. Find out for yourself. To the agents.**

"He's obviously at the Tallest Mountain," said Gary.

"Where did you get that," asked Rookie. "I say he came from the sky."

"Rookie. That makes no sense what so ever," addressed Jet Pack Guy.

"That's the only place that hasn't been turned into a food," said Gary ignoring what Rookie just said.

"Okay, okay, I understand. Now can I eat the snow forts?"

"Rookie! Stop trying to eat the Snow Forts. It is totally not good for you."

"Fine, but I'm going to tell Bob," said Rookie as he started dialing his spy phone. (No! Hey EPF agents, this penguin is telling the villain, the EPF find out!)

All the agents just stood there as they watched Rookie finish dialing the number. (Oh, still processing.)

"Hello? Is this Bob, the evil super villain of club penguin that is turning this place and my friends into delicious food," asked Rookie. (Waiting for them to process this.)

"Hey," shouted Herbert. (Finally!)

"I'm the super evil villain of club penguin." (*sigh* I wonder how long does it take for them to process this.)

"Yes, this is Bob. Stop it Gavin. That Rainbow Puffle has other things to do then hang out with you," said Bob.

"Rookie, no," shouted Dot. (A little too late Dot)

All that agents ran after Rookie as he ran off with the phone.

"Wow, so that Bob has friends," said Herbert.

"click." (Yes)

"What kind of name is Bob? My name is better, Herbert Percival Bear, Esquire," he proudly said. (Sure it is Herbert)

"I am way more popular than that Bob. He only has like what one friend? I have the EPF agents, a couple crabs…" (The EPF are your friends? They are your enemy)

"Click Clickety Click. Click Ka-click," Klutzy clicked angrily. (Translation: What about me you fat lard? I'm the only friend you got!)

"Klutzy," he gasped. "Watch your language." (Poor Klutzy)

"Let's go find those penguins," said Herbert as he rolled.

* * *

**Meanwhile, let's see how the EPF are doing.**

"Rookie, give us the phone," shouted Jet Pack Guy.

"NO! I'm using it."

Rookie was running at a nice pace while the rest of the agents were really struggling. (Hello? They're pears)

"Don't tell Bob we found out," shouted Gary.

"Hey Bob, you still there," asked Rookie.

"What do you EPF agents want? I'm in the development of my master plan."

"Just to tell you..." (Don't do it Rookie)

"Tell me what?"

"…Ow! I was trying to tell you…OW! Stop throwing snowballs at me." (How do they pick it up anyway?)

"We know you are at the Tallest Mountain…"

Right when he said that, Herbert rolled right into him. His phone flew up into the sky and Klutzy was about to catch it.

"Klutzy, NO," shouted Rookie.

Klutzy caught the phone and apparently he wasn't able to catch it. Rookie quickly scrambled up and grabbed the phone, ending the call with Bob.

"Wow," said Herbert panting. "You guy didn't go so far." (Says the guy panting)

They all looked at the direction they came from and honestly, they only ran a couple yards into the Pie Forts.

"Rookie. Did you tell him," asked Gary.

"Maybe."

"I want a cookie."

"Anyway, let's go to the Tallest Mountain," said Jet Pack Guy.

"But… It's so far," moaned Herbert. (You really are a lazy polar bear.)

"Uhh… Herbert, we're teleporting up there."

"Oh okay."

* * *

**Let's see what Bob is up to.**

"Our worse fear has been realized," shouted Bob.

"What! The polar bear took all of our machines," asked Chuck.

"No! There right there anyway," said Gavin.

"Tell us," said Bob #3.

"They found out our location."

"Told you so," said Gavin.

"Good thing we have Plan B. Boys, activate plan B."

* * *

**How long does it take the EPF to teleport up there? Oh look they're here. Let's see the action.**

"Freeze Bob," shouted Rookie.

"Oh my gosh, you found me," he said sarcastically. "How did you ever find me?"

"Well…," began Gary.

"Yeah I don't need to hear your lecture here, so shut up."

"We're here to stop you Bob," said Rookie. (No we aren't Rookie. We're here for some coffee)

The EPF agents started to run towards him, when he shouted, "Stop! One step closer, this button, will destroy club penguin." (Great. Another button)

"What does it do," asked Rookie.

"It destroys club penguin."

"See Klutzy. This Bob is a fool. Buttons never work, ever since the puffle incident," said Herbert. (Really Herbert?! Now is such a great time to talk about your past.)

"But I'm smarter than that stupid polar bear," Bob responded.

"Hey! I'm not stupid."

"This button would really destroy Club Penguin."

"Oh yeah," said Rookie, not believing a word he says.

Rookie took one step forward. (Rookie what did you do!)

"Rookie stop," they shouted.

Bob pressed the button. They all looked down on club penguin.

"Wait. Aren't we on club penguin," said Rookie.

"Uh oh."

* * *

**First thing first, all these names, Gavin, Bob, Bob #3 and Chuck are my sister's friend's nicknames**

**Now back to the story:**

**Oh No, Rookie put club penguin in danger by stepping out of the line. Good job Rookie.**

**What will happen? What is Plan B? **

**Find out in the next chapter**


	10. Chapter 10: The Failed Mission

**Hey people!**

**Welcome back to my story. I might not be able to update as much since...well more homework is coming. I only updated today since... well I didn't have any homework and I was bored. Also, I have a science fair project to do and although it almost the end of school, i cannot be slacking off.**

**Anyway, recently, Rookie crossed the line (literally) and that results in Bob destroying club penguin  
Will Club Penguin cease to exist? Find out in this story.**

* * *

"Rookie why," shouted Jet Pack Guy.

"Now you put us and the rest of club penguin in grave danger," shouted Dot

"But… But… I thought he was exaggerating," stuttered Rookie.

"See look what you did now fool," shouted Herbert. "Now I don't have an island to destroy!" (Nice)

"He's destroying club penguin? But… that's where I live," shouted Rookie

The agents plus Herbert all braced themselves for what is going to happen. (What about Klutzy)

"Ahh the island is going to explode," shouted Rookie while running in circles.

"I want a cookie."

"There wouldn't be any cookies left on the face of this island!"

They waited for the impact.

* * *

**A few moments later…**

"Is it over," asked Dot.

They looked around and saw that nothing happened.

"What did you do Bob," asked Gary. (Yeah! What did you do?)

"I thought the island would explode," said Rookie. (No, you weren't. That was why you were panicking earlier)

"Hmm," said Bob. "This button was supposed to destroy club penguin."

"Yeah and we are still here," said Rookie. (Thanks for pointing the obvious)

"Oh! I'm so stupid," said Bob.

"Of course you are," muttered Herbert.

"Click Ka Click" (Translation: Be glad you didn't get destroyed)

"Thanks for telling me the positive side of this, Klutzy"

"This button is Chuck's button for turning on his machine," he said while taking out another button. (Great more buttons.)

"This is the correct button to destroying club penguin plus this button ran out of battery that was why Chuck gave it to me." (Where is Chuck?)

Bob tossed the remote off the Tallest Mountain while the agents were relieved that the button wasn't for the destruction of club penguin.

"Ha, Bob," said Rookie. "You just tossed the remote of destroying club penguin." (*face flipper* Were you even listening Rookie?)

"Don't move again agents. If you do, this button would really lead to the destruction of club penguin."

"Yeah right," said Rookie. (When did you become so cocky?)

"Rookie, don't you dare take a step forward," said Jet Pack Guy.

"Fine, I wasn't going to anyway."

"See, look at all these bad experiences with buttons," said Herbert.

"Click."

"Of course they would care about my experiences," he shouted at Klutzy. He turned to the EPF agents and Bob and said, "Would you like to hear all my past experiences with buttons?"

"No, we don't Herbert." (Who would even want to listen to him?)

"Clickety click." (Translation: I told you so)

Herbert frowned at Klutzy. All of a sudden, a rainbow puffle accidently fell off its cloud and hit Rookie. Rookie stumbled forward and landed in the snow. (Great Rookie, Look what you did now)

"Rookie," they shouted.

"It wasn't my fault," he said. "It was the rainbow puffle."

Bob immediately pushed the button and the whole mountain started shaking.

"I'm scared," said Rookie.

* * *

**Let's find out where Chuck and Gavin went**

They were all waiting for Bob's cue. They looked down at the EPF agents wondering if their plan would fail.

Chuck, also known as the smart one of the group, kept reviewing the plan with the others. (He's kinda like Gary isn't he?)

"Okay, Bob #3, what do we do after we see Bob's cue?"

"We… uh… run away?"

"No, we do…," he whispered. (Don't think that I'll let you know the plan that easily)

"Okay got it, Chuck."

"Gavin, do you understand?"

Gavin nodded as he uncovered the machine.

"Hey Hank," shouted Chuck

"Yeah Dude?"

"You know what to do?"

"Of course I have the easy job here," he responded confidently.

"Then tell me, what is it?"

"Can we review it one more time," asked Hank. (For a group of villains, they aren't so bright.)

"Okay so…"

* * *

**To the trembling island**

Once again, the agents braced themselves for the destruction of the island. (Why won't you just leave? You have Jet Packs.)

BOOM!

The smoke cleared and Rookie looked around. (Rookie survived!?)

He saw that club penguin was still here.

"Hey guys," he shouted. "Club Penguin is still here."

"You don't have to yell. We're right next to you," shouted Dot.

The agents opened their eyes and saw that the island was still there.

"Yes," exclaimed Herbert. "I still have an island to destroy."

They turned and looked at Herbert.

"Not like I'm going to do that though." (Nice save)

"Hey, where's Bob," asked Rookie.

"I'm right here you fool"

"What did you do," asked JPG

Bob looked around and said, "Apparently this button was the self-destruct button for the machine." (Stupid Bob)

"Yay! We saved club penguin," cheered Rookie.

He looked down at the island and saw that it was still the same as before.

"Why didn't it change back?"

"You see, that is what you have to figure out yourself," said Bob. He whistled and a helicopter came down. Bob #3, Chuck, and Gavin was in it while Hank was controlling it. Bob hopped into the helicopter.

"Let's see if you are able to reverse this," he shouted as they flew away.

All the agents saw the helicopter disappear in the sky. They were disappointed that nothing changed back to the way it was.

"We were so close," groaned Dot.

"Yeah, we need to get rid of this Bob," said Herbert. (Why are you helping?)

"I want a cookie," the Director said.

"See, it didn't even reverse the disorder of the Director."

"I told you so," muttered Herbert.

"What did you say," asked Gary.

"I told you so," shouted Herbert as he began his victory dance. (What did you even win?)

"What?"

"That doesn't make any sense."

"I told you that, because of my bad experiences with buttons, something bad would happen. When this button was pressed, the bad thing that happened is that you let him get away." (Rookie has been pretty silent)

"Fine you were right."

"Thank you. I'm now officially helping you against this Bob."

"Wait, so you weren't helping us before," asked Dot.

"No. I was just merely tagging along."

"Click Ka-click" (Translation: No you weren't)

"Shh. Be quiet Klutzy."

"Now we need to find out where Bob has gone once again."

They all turned to Gary, expecting that he can figure out where Bob and his friends went.

"Gary, do you know where they went?"

"Hmm, if we go in the same direction as the helicopter, we should be able to find where they went."

"Okay," said Herbert. He pointed to the direction they went.

"What's over there?"

"Well, you see that's the problem."

"Huh?"

"Nothing is over there. It's just miles and miles of endless water."

"Oh," said Herbert. "Well, we tried. Have a nice day." He began rolling down the mountain when Jet Pack Guy stopped him.

"Stop! You said you were going to help us and you are now bailing out at us now!"

"But it's endless miles of water and it's so far," he complained.

"Herbert got a point," said Dot.

"He does?"

"Yeah, we can't fly on Jet Packs since they've been turned into fruits and your Jet Pack won't last you very long."

"Yeah, I guess you're right."

"Rookie has been pretty quiet. Hey Rookie, what do you think we should do," said Dot as she turned around. What she saw surprised her.

"Where's Rookie?"

* * *

**Oh No! Did Rookie get lost again?! Where did he go this time?**

**Hopefully, club penguin did not cease to exist. **

**Now, how are they going to find Bob?**

**find out next time**


	11. Chapter 11: The Stowaway

**Hello people. Welcome back to the story.**

**I can't update really often because of a magical thing from school called... homework. Also, I'm pretty busy this month also. Next week I'm missing class for band practice, so i have to catch up on school work, I have more band practice even later in the month. I'm involved in the school play, which means I have to leave late and not have enough time to do homework. I also have Jazz band 'till four... so long story short, May is pretty busy for me.**

**Also... In ELA, we get to write stories! I'll update that story on if I can when I finish it and I won't have time to write this one since, I can't write two stories at once because of all the reasons above.**

**Anyway, previously in the story, club penguin did not get destroyed, but the villain, Bob, escaped. Now, the EPF agents apparently lost Rookie.**

* * *

"Don't tell me you guys lost Rookie again," groaned Gary.

"How is it hard to lose him? He's the only penguin that is not a pear," said Herbert

"He couldn't have gone far," said Jet Pack Guy while looking down the mountain hoping Rookie would be there.

"Okay," said Dot. "Where was the last time we all saw Rookie?"

"We saw him before that Bob guy hopped onto his helicopter," stated Herbert. (I'm still confused on why are you helping)

"Yeah and then we watched Bob fly away," shouted an agent.

"So where would Rookie be?"

The agents began pacing and they all turned to Gary, expecting that he would find the answer already. What they saw didn't reassure them. Gary continued pacing, wondering what are the possible places that Rookie could've gone.

"Click clickety Click," asked Klutzy (Translation: Maybe he's not on club penguin)

"That's impossible Klutzy. That fool, couldn't do anything right," said Herbert. (Let it sink in)

"Maybe Rookie teleported to a place in club penguin," asked Dot.

"No," responded Gary. "All technology is down because of the self destruct button that destroyed the machine."

"Don't tell me," began Herbert. "We are stuck on this mountain! And it's the Tallest Mountain!"

"We aren't stuck Herbert," said Jet Pack Guy. "We just have to walk down."

"Nooooo!" (You're saying it as if it's torture)

"What?"

"I don't want to walk or in my case roll. I'll hit a tree," he complained.

"Click, Ka-click" (Translation: Well you are fat, so exercise by rolling. Move it you lard)

"Klutzy shut up! Stop using inappropriate language." (Poor Klutzy. He's getting yelled at by a fat polar bear that's a coconut)

"Stop complaining Herbert," Dot shouted. "We need to find Rookie."

"Clickety click," he clicked loudly (Translation: Maybe he's not on the island.)

"Herbert, what is he saying? Apparently I don't speak crab," asked Jet Pack Guy.

"He said, but I think it's a ridiculous idea, that he's not on the island."

All the penguins paused and thought about what Klutzy said. (Okay… taking you a while for it to process that.)

"I want a cookie."

To stop the Director from interrupting, several agents gave her boxes of cookies.

"I think I know where that fool is," exclaimed Herbert

"Where?"

"That fool is at…"

* * *

**Wanna find out where Rookie is? Let's go**

Rookie hid behind the chair as he saw Bob gloating to his companions.

"Ha! Those EPF agents would never find us now. They won't be able to catch up to us. They can never reverse what we've caused on club penguin."

_"Oh no! I'm not on club penguin?" _(Of course you are, Rookie. That's why when you look out the window you see clouds)

He tried to move around as silently as he could to the window. All he saw was the island of ice and snow slowly getting smaller and smaller. (I'm surprised he could be quiet that long)

_"Oh no! They're shrinking club penguin,"_ he thought. (*face flippers*)

He tried the best he could to stay out of sight. He continued to listen to the villain's conversation.

"Hey Bob, I'm getting hungry," Hank complained. "Did you pack any food?"

"I wasn't supposed to pack any food, Gavin was supposed to," he responded.

"I thought Chuck was supposed to pack the food," answered Gavin.

"I never received that order. I heard that Bob #3 was supposed to do that," replied Chuck

"I thought that… Hank was supposed to get the food from the pizza parlor," Bob #3 returned.

"Oh, but I thought that Bob was suppose to pack the food," he whined. (They are such amazing villains)

"No, I was handling the EPF, one of you were suppose to get the food," argued Bob.

Rookie just sat there, listening to the villains bicker. He tried to contact the agents with his phone.

_"Wait! I could teleport out,"_ he thought. Before he turned on his phone, he recalled Gary saying something about phones and planes.

***Flashback***

_Gary Talking, Rookie listening:_

"Blah, blah, blah, spy phones, blah. Blah, blah, planes, helicopters, blah blah. Don't use blah blah blah blah." (You were really paying attention, Rookie)

***Flashback ends, back to reality***

_"I remember! You must use phones on planes,"_ he thought. He then began to turn on his spy phone. (Rookie! Were you paying attention to what Gary said?)

* * *

**Ehh, who cares, let's see the EPF's reaction when they found out.**

"What?"

"Yeah, that's what I said. That fool, Rookie is in the Iceberg, eating the ice cream," said Herbert proudly.

"Sorry to disappoint you Herbert, but we could see the Iceberg from here and no one is there."

"Dang it! I wanted to get it right. At least my answer is better than Klutzy's"

"I got it," announced Gary.

"What? You know were Rookie is?" (No, he does not know where he is)

"Yup. Rookie is… Well actually, the crab got it right," said Gary while looking at Klutzy.

Klutzy stood proudly because of the comment he just received from Gary.

"WHAT! He got the answer right," shouted Herbert.

Herbert looked shocked from the answer received from Gary.

"But, how can he be off this island. How did you know? You can't track him. All the communication devices are down because of the machine detonating," asked Dot curiously.

"You see, we could see any movement on club penguin from up here, therefore, we should be able to spot Rookie. Rookie is not hard to find since he is the only penguin left on Club Penguin. Since we do not see him, which makes Herbert answer incorrect and Klutzy correct. In conclusion, Rookie is not on the island," Gary clarified. (It felt like I was typing an essay while typing this)

"So that means," began Jet Pack Guy.

"The penguin is drowning," answered Herbert.

Everyone looked at Herbert, surprised on what a ridiculous answer he just gave.

"That makes no sense Herbert," responded Dot.

"It could happen," shrugged Herbert. "I almost drowned"

"As I was saying," shouted Jet Pack Guy. "The only place Rookie can be is…"

"In the helicopter," the EPF agents shouted together.

"Oh come on. I want to make the reveal," whined Jet Pack Guy.

"So… what do we do now?"

* * *

**Let's see what was going on t****he helicopter.**

As Rookie began to turn on his phone, he heard his stomach growl.

_"Man, I'm still hungry. Did these villains pack any food?"_ (Hey Rookie, that's what they were arguing about.)

Rookie looked beside him and saw a huge crate that said the word "FOOD" in a very noticeable font.

_"Cool! These villains are very well prepared,"_ he thought as he began to crawl towards the case.

He saw many boxes of pizzas and gobbled them up silently since he was so hungry. All of a sudden, he heard that the villains had ended their argument.

"Okay, so let me get this straight," announced Bob. "None of you packed any food for us and we'll be flying up here until we reach out destination that is many, many miles from that island."

"Yeah, that's mainly it," mumbled his companions.

"We won't survive up here," screamed Bob.

"Hey guys," shouted Hank.

"What Hank," shouted Gavin. "If it's about food, stop talking."

"I was just going to say, that I remember us bringing a whole crate of food up in the helicopter as part of Plan B," Hank revealed. (That's still about food, Hank)

"So… you guys had food the whole time," yelled Bob.

"Okay. Calm down Bob," said Chuck. "Where is it Hank?"

"It's right behind the seat where you guys were sitting," said Hank.

Rookie paused before eating the last slice of pizza in the crate.

_"Wait a minute… that's where I am."_

* * *

**Oh No! The EPF doesn't know what to do.**

**Worse of all, Rookie might get caught.**

**Well, we'll see what will happen the next time I update this.**


	12. Chapter 12: The Findings

**Hi everyone!**

**How have you been doing? Me? Let me see... pretty busy. Performed for the 6th grade the other day, went pretty good. Other than a random kid shouting that a saxophone was a trumpet, but pretty good.  
I'm still pretty busy, but who knows, I might finish my hw early and write.**

**Anyway, the villains recalled bringing a food crate and Rookie ate all the food.  
Okay the story begins** **now**

* * *

Rookie began to mentally panic. He tried to make the least amount of noise as possible, but they were going to find him. He stuffed the last slice of pizza in his mouth getting rid of all proof that he ate it. (Well, they still have proof. You are the proof and your stomach is proof)

"Where Hank," Gavin asked.

"Behind your seat," he shouted annoyed. "I packed food there."

Gavin walked towards the food crate where Rookie quietly kicked back into the position.

"Well…"

* * *

**Oh no! Is Rookie going to get caught? Let's see the EPF agents**

"So what do we do," asked Herbert bored.

"I guess we're stuck as fruits," responded Jet Pack Guy.

"Nooooo," yelled Herbert. "I don't want to be a coconut." (BTW. I ate a coconut the other day)

"We have to save Rookie from the villains," said Dot. (I feel like I'm writing the story, so I'm afraid to use the word, "said")

"Yeah, who knows what torturous things they are doing to him?" (Well, he went on the helicopter voluntarily)

"You know what," Jet Pack Guy said.

"What?"

"I'm going after it."

Jet Pack Guy turned on his Jet Pack and it went up into the sky, creating smoke on the bottom.

"Stop polluting this place with this horrible fuel," complained Herbert.

"When do you care?"

"I live here." (Yeah, but pollution makes it warmer)

When the smoke clears away, they saw Jet Pack Guy on the ground.

"Hey, penguin, oh I mean pear," Herbert said. "Why aren't you flying?"

"Well, apparently, I don't have flippers," Jet Pack Guy shouted while trying to wave his invisible flippers. "No! I lost my Jet Pack!"

The agents and Klutzy and not Herbert looked up and saw the Jet Pack flying above them.

"So how would we reverse this," asked Dot.

"Well, I have some bad news to tell you agents," began Gary.

"I want a cookie."

The penguins once again ignored her and continued listening to Gary.

"What is it Gary," Dot demanded.

"Click Click."

"Shut Up Klutzy. A Jet Pack is not going to hit me," said Herbert. (You should listen to Klutzy)

"The bad news is…"

"Click Click Click," Klutzy clicked even louder.

"Be quiet, Klutzy. A Jet Pack is not going to hit…" (Should've listened)

Jet Pack Guy's Jet Pack flew toward Herbert and knocked Herbert down and made him crash into a tree.

"Klutzy," he yelled. "Why didn't you warn me?"

Klutzy looked at him with an irritated expression as if he was going to claw out his eyes any second.

"Herbert, be quiet," the agents shouted.

"Okay, okay. Continue penguin, I mean pear."

"As I was saying," Gary continued. "The bad news is that this is not reversible and the only way to reverse it is if all the machines Bob owns are destroyed since they are all somewhat linked."

"Noooooo," shouted Herbert.

"Don't worry Herbert," Jet Pack Guy said. "You can still move around club penguin, but you might hit a tree every once in a while."

"Sadly, that fool doesn't know about this, maybe he could help us," muttered Herbert. (Never thought of the day when Herbert would depend on Rookie)

* * *

**Let's see how Rookie is doing**

"… Hank are you sure you aren't lying," asked Gavin

"I'm sure, I'm sure."

"Well I don't see it." (Man they are blind)

Gavin walked back to his chair and relaxed.

_"Phew_," thought Rookie. "_Glad that they didn't see me."_

Rookie sat there and wondered what he should do to stop them. Once again he heard Bob talking.

"Hank! Why did you say that there was food? There's no food here and we're starving."

"I know that I packed food here. Let me go check. Hey, do any of you know how to drive a helicopter."

The crew was silent.

"Fine. I won't look for the food."

Hank sat back down and focused on driving the helicopter.

**5 minutes later…**

"Hey Bob," began Hank. "I'm hungry."

"We don't have any food here," Bob shouted angrily.

"Maybe we should turn back to club penguin to get some food," suggested Chuck.

"Not a bad idea, Chuck, but how would we get there without the EPF agents spotting the helicopter."

"I got it," exclaimed Hank.

* * *

**Let's see how the Elite Pear Force are doing.**

"I can't believe that we would really depend on that fool," groaned Herbert.

Jet Pack Guy patted Herbert on his back and said, "Us too."

"Click Click Clickety Click."

"Be quiet Klutzy. Don't you see I'm griping here?"

"Herbert, tell us what he said," demanded Dot.

"He said that maybe the fool can help us, all we have to do is to tell him."

'Yeah Klutzy," said Jet Pack Guy. "That is a stupid idea"

"How would we even contact him in the first place?"

"I got it," said Herbert.

"I'll fly."

He rolled towards the Jet Pack that hit him earlier and tried to put it on. He turned on the switch and once again, the Jet Pack slipped off his body and it flew up into the sky.

"Good job," said Dot.

"Click Click."

"Thanks Klutzy," said Herbert as he immediately ducked.

He turned and looked at the Jet Pack and shouted, "Ha! You won't fool me now!"

He turned back and saw that the EPF agents were staring at him as if he was the crazy one.

"What?"

"Nothing."

"So, Gary, how would we tell Rookie our discovery since he is with the machines."

"Well, we can't."

"WHAT!"

"We can't since if we do call Rookie, it would interfere with the helicopter and might endanger him. Another dilemma is that our phones don't work. Also, we can't use signals since he can't understand it and he's too far."

"Click Clickety Clack."

"The jet pack can't hit me again Klutzy."

The jet pack flew towards him and knocked Herbert on the back of his head. He soon began rolling down the mountain until he smacked into a tree, cracking part of the shell. (That Jet Pack doesn't like him)

"OW!"

Herbert tried to roll up the hill, but he was just too lazy.

"Klutzy, help me up this mountain."

Klutzy began to push him up until he was face to face with the agents again.

"So," he began. "We're mainly doomed."

"Uh… yeah," said Gary.

"Noooo. I hate being a coconut. Although I'm hard, I can injure myself too."

"You think we like being pears?"

"Yes"

"Well we don't like being pears at all," shouted Jet Pack Guy.

"Well a coconut is worse," began Herbert.

"Guys! Be quiet," shouted Dot. "So how do we stop them?"

"Apparently, we can't, so the fate of club penguin depends on Rookie."

* * *

**I wonder how are the villains and Rookie of course**

"'What?"

"We use the invisibility cloak," responded Hank as he pressed a button.

All of a sudden, the radio turns on. (Are you sure you can drive a helicopter?)

"Sorry," shouted Hank.

He pressed another button and this time the helicopter was invisible.

"Cool," said the villains, impressed.

Rookie began to think. _"How can I turn club penguin back to normal? I know! I'll ask them."_ (Yeah go ask the villains that question when they don't know you're here)

**A few moments later…**

"How long does it take us to get there," asked Bob #3

"About 30 more minutes and we'll reach our destination."

_"Oh No! I better tell everyone that they are heading back to club penguin so then the others can take these penguins down."_

Rookie pulled out his spy phone once again, but then heard footsteps that were walking towards his direction. He quickly hid in his spot, but accidently dropped the spy phone making a loud thud. (How heavy is it anyway?)

Bob walked towards to the sound and saw the Spy phone.

"Boys, we have a visitor"

* * *

**The fate of club penguin rests in Rookie's flippers? Oh no! This is not going to end well.**

**Rookie! Why did you drop your phone? You'll obviously be caught now!**

**Well, that's the chapter. **


	13. Chapter 13: Club Penguin is Doomed

**Once again, I'm sorry for not updating very often mainly as i said before, this month is very very busy for me. Last Friday, i had a NYSMA trip as part of the 7th grade honor band and i got home at 6 because apparently we got lost on the way back. That was when, (If you read Lake Blue's new chapter), my "pal", Annoying J, threw a pencil out the bus window. **

**This Monday to Wednesday I was working on the Science Fair board like Lake Blue with my friend Mewcat. Our board has lights :)**

**And yesterday, I had to stay to school to about almost 9:30 because I was part of the play. I played in the band which only played in the beginning and the intermission, but I wanted to see the end so I practically had no time to finish the chapter yesterday. **

**Anyway, those were my excuses for not updating really often, so previously in the story, Rookie was in the villain's helicopter and dropped his phone and they found it. Now the fate of club penguin rests in Rookie's hands, I mean flippers.**

* * *

_"Oh No! Why did I drop my phone,"_ Rookie thought.

Bob approached the spy phone and picked it up. He turned to his fellow companions.

"Guys, there is an EPF agent in here. Go look around this helicopter to find him," he immediately said. (Around? You'll fall out. How do you know it's a he?)

_"I hope they don't find me,"_ thought Rookie.

"Uhh, Bob," Hank began to say. "Should I help?"

"No of course not Hank. If you help, we're doomed," Bob responded. (Do you mean that as that 'we're going to die' kind of doomed or the 'we'll never find the EPF agent' kind of doomed)

Hank turned back to the helicopter and focused on their smooth and unnoticeable return to club penguin.

"C'mon," shouted Bob. "Start looking for the agent."

Gavin, Chuck, and Bob #3 just glanced around the helicopter and all said in unison, "There's no one here, Bob."

"Did you even look," he asked angrily.

"Yeah," Gavin responded. "This place is so small. We don't have to get up and look for it."

"So, LOOK HARDER," shouted Bob, which startled everyone including Rookie.

_"I'm scared. Now I can't communicate with my friends. I got it! I know how to get my spy phone back."_

Rookie looked over and saw that Bob and his friends are walking around the helicopter looking for the agent.

_"I wonder who they are looking for. I'm just glad it isn't me,"_ thought Rookie. _"I need my spy phone back."_

Rookie began to think about a plan on how to get his phone back until, suddenly, an idea popped in his head.

_"I could just ask Bob for it back."_ (But they are looking for you)

Rookie began to get up from his hiding spot to go get his phone back

* * *

**Let's see how the EPF would deal with the discovery that the fate of Club Penguin rests on Rookie's flippers.**

"Hey, pear," shouted Herbert. "Please tell me you're lying. (Why would Gary lie?)

"I'm not lying," Gary said calmly. "Club Penguin really depends on Rookie unless we are able to catch up with them."

"This is not good," said Herbert.

"What is not good," asked Jet Pack Guy.

"This," exclaimed Herbert. "I don't want to be a coconut." (Yeah, yeah we know.)

"Okay. But let's say we want to help Rookie stop the villains, how would we tell him," Dot asked.

The agents turned to look at Gary expecting for an answer already. Meanwhile, Herbert sat at a corner of the mountain worrying if he would never ever turn back into a polar bear.

"Hmm… I think-"

"WHAT," shouted Herbert.

"Shut up, polar bear! We are trying to listen here," shouted Dot.

"If you don't want to be a coconut anymore then stop screaming and interrupting us," lectured Jet Pack Guy. "If you do… have a nice life as a coconut." (Never thought that Jet Pack Guy can lecture.)

"Please," begged Herbert. "Don't keep me as a coconut. I promise I won't interrupt."

"Okay then. Gary what were you saying?"

"I forgot." (Gary, Forgot?)

"See look what you did," shouted Dot.

"I have a plan," said Herbert.

"What," shouted all the agents. (Never thought of the day when the penguins are desperate for an answer that they have to ask from their worst enemy)

"Shush. Stop yelling penguins! My plan is to use those horrible puffles that you live with."

"That's a great idea!"

"Well, thank you," said Herbert, flattered. "I do try to create great ideas."

"Yeah yeah no cares Herbert," said Jet Pack Guy. "Where's my Jet Pack?"

He began to walk around looking for his Jet Pack while Herbert kept looking at the sky making sure that nothing hits him.

"We should get Flit to fly all the way to the helicopter."

"Wait," exclaimed Gary.

"Aww. Don't tell me there's a flaw in my plan," groaned Herbert.

"There's a flaw in your plan." (Herbert jinxed it!)

"What's the flaw?"

"Flit is now a lime."

"Yeah so your point is," asked Herbert.

"It would be obvious that the villains would know that there is an agent in the room."

"Yeah. Now we'll be putting Rookie's safety at risk."

"Let's hope that Rookie doesn't draw too much attention to himself while being in the helicopter."

* * *

**Let's see if Rookie draws any attention to himself**

Rookie began to get up, but a force keeps him down.

_"Wait they are looking for me!"_ (Great you finally realized that!)

Bob continued to order his friends to find the stowaway agent that is on their helicopter.

"Can we take a break," moaned Chuck

"We've been searching for ages," groaned Gavin

"Actually," began Hank. "That was only 10 minutes." (You're even lazier than Herbert… Nah. Herbert is way lazier)

"My point exactly."

"We can't stop now!"

"But we're tired," they groaned.

"And hungry," added Hank.

"Shut up Hank! You were the one who forgotten the food," shouted Bob #3 angrily.

"Well, if you looked hard enough you would have found it since I know I packed food here."

"Stop arguing guys," yelled Bob.

_"These villains are so unprepared. I'm glad that I'm not unprepared,"_ Rookie thought proudly. _"Wait, what do I do if I'm hungry?"_

"Fine! We shall take a short break," Bob finally declared. (What kind of person says, "Shall"?)

The villains cheered and just sat down and relaxed.

"I wonder which EPF agent is on here," wondered Hank. (To clarify, Hank is still driving the helicopter. The others relaxed.)

"I think it is…," began Gavin. "I don't know." (What kind of agent had a name that's "I don't know"?)

"What if it isn't an EPF agent," asked Chuck. "What if it's that stupid, fat polar bear?"

_"Who's the stupid fat polar bear," _thought Rookie. (Who do you think? It's the only polar bear on club penguin.)

"What if it's that fool, Rookie?"

"Impossible! He can't even tell the difference between a puffle and a penguin."

_"That's insulting,"_ Rookie thought mentally. _"I'm going to give them a piece of my mind,"_ he thought while beginning to stand up. (Make your decision already! Stand up or sit down!)

* * *

**Let's go back to the EPF**

They all stood there, trying to come up with another plan to tell Rookie what to do.

"So...," began Dot. "Let's review what we know so far."

"We know that in order to turn everything back, we need to demolish those machines," said Jet Pack Guy.

"I want a cookie."

"And we know that club penguin is doomed," added Herbert.

"You're so optimistic, Herbert."

"But you all know it's true."

"Click clickety Click Ka-click," Klutzy clicked.

"That's impossible Klutzy. Those villains aren't so stupid."

"What did he say," Dot asked curiously

"He said that maybe Rookie ate their whole food supply and they are turning back to club penguin to get more food." (Klutzy is a psychic!)

"No offense Klutzy," Gary began to say." That is improbable."

"That's what I said," shouted Herbert.

Suddenly, Jet Pack Guy's jet pack appeared from the horizon and once again smacked Herbert and he began to roll down the Tallest Mountain. This time was different. He didn't hit a tree. He fell all the way until he hit the water.

"Oh so that's where my jet pack went," said Jet Pack Guy.

"Help! Please help me," shouted Herbert, waving his invisible arms.

"Herbert," shouted Dot. "Stand up!"

Herbert stood up and realized that the water he was standing in was shallow. He looked up to where the penguins were and sighed. He began to roll up the Tallest Mountain.

**A few tiring moments for Herbert later…**

"*Pant*… *pant*… I'm … here," Herbert said.

"Okay," said Jet Pack Guy.

"Is there really nothing we can do to just help out Rookie," Dot asked worried.

"I'm afraid not," said Gary. "We can't do anything without putting Rookie in danger."

"Nooooo! *cough*"

"What now, Herbert!"

"What? I was just griping on how we can't do anything about this situation and I'm tired."

* * *

**To the Helicopter**

_"Nah,"_ thought Rookie. _"I rather sit"_

All of a sudden, the helicopter made a huge turn and everything fell to one side and Rookie slid from one end to the other.

"Hank, what are you doing!"

"Yeah! You're driving recklessly."

"You try driving a helicopter," he spat back.

After another huge turn, Rookie made a small yelp while avoiding the large box that marked FOOD.

"What was that?"

"I don't know," answered Chuck.

Bob walked towards to where Rookie was and then turned to face the spot Rookie was at.

"Well, well. Look who I found."

* * *

** Oh No! Bob found Rookie! Or did he?  
Now club penguin is totally doomed.  
How can the island be saved?**


	14. Chapter 14: The Failure

**Hey people! Welcome back to my story!**

**I have something to tell you before the story begins. This is the last chapter of this story. Don't be sad though. I'm going to start a new story. Also, I have a poll. Please participate, it would help me get some ideas for the next story.**

**Also, from the chapter's title, you could see it is called, "The Failure." Spoiler Alert: The EPF fail. But who knows what would happen in a story you didn't even read yet.  
Previously, the villains found Rookie's hiding spot.**

* * *

Rookie closed his eyes hoping that Bob found the food box. He heard footsteps coming towards his direction.

"Oh! So that's where the box went," exclaimed Bob #3 as he ran towards the box.

"No," shouted Bob stopping Bob #3 from him walking towards the box. "Look at what is behind the box" (Oh No!)

* * *

**Poor Herbert. He has to deal with the fact that he depends on Rookie**

"This must be a dream," muttered Herbert. "I would never, ever depend on that fool"

Herbert began running towards the tree on purpose, hoping that what he was hearing was a dream.

"Okay," Herbert said, looking dizzy. "This is not a dream"

"Of course it isn't," retorted Jet Pack Guy. "If it was, then you wouldn't be seeing any pears and you wouldn't be a coconut."

"Well… you don't have to talk to me like as if I did something wrong," responded Herbert. "By the way, watch your language"

Jet Pack Guy glared at Herbert from the response he received.

"Stop arguing," shouted Dot. (Here come the peace maker)

"Fine," Herbert said as he turned around with his arm crossed. (You don't have arms)

"What did Klutzy say earlier," asked Dot.

"Weren't you listening," shouted Herbert, waving his invisible arms. "What he said was so stupid!"

"Click Clickety click click click," clicked Klutzy (Translation: Shut Up Herbert! I'm not stupid. You're the stupid one.)

"Okay," Dot said hesitantly. "What did Klutzy say?

"He said, maybe Rookie ate their whole food supply and they are turning back to club penguin to get more food."

"Hmm…," thought Dot.

"What are you thinking," asked Jet Pack Guy. (Stop interrupting people's train of thought! Sometimes EPF agents aren't so smart. No offense to the EPF agents out there)

"Klutzy could be right." (Gasp)

They all gasped while turning to look at Klutzy. All they saw was Klutzy the strawberry standing proudly.

"How can he be right? Even Gary said it was impossible."

"Yeah! Even that stupid penguin, I mean pear, said it was impossible," repeated Herbert. (Make up your mind already. If it's permanent, are you calling them penguins or pears?)

"Stop repeating what I say," Jet Pack Guy screamed at him.

"You stop repeating what I say!"

Gary turned from the argument to Dot and asked, "Why do you think this Agent?"

"Because…"

* * *

**Let's see what happens to Rookie**

"What am I suppose to see," asked Gavin as he walked towards to where they were standing.

"I told you guys! I did bring the food," shouted Hank.

"No one cares, Hank," responded Chuck.

"Look! There is the agent," said Bob, pointing at Rookie.

Rookie realized that the villains had found him.

_"How did they find me? I was hiding in a place where no one could've found me,_" he thought. (No, no Rookie. The question is, "How couldn't they find you?")

"What are you going to do to me," he asked, shaking.

"Well since we are reporting back to club penguin…," began Bob.

"Hank! You're such a liar," screamed Gavin.

"How am I a liar? For all I know, I'm honest. I told you I brought food so now we can turn around and report back to our destination," replied Hank, while he made the helicopter turn around.

"Well, why is the box empty?"

"Uhhh… maybe the agent ate it?"

"See! Turn the helicopter around, let's get more food," ordered Chuck.

"Be quiet," shouted Bob, looking slightly irritated. (Poor Bob. I wonder how he deals with these people)

"What now," the others shouted in unison.

Rookie stared at the villains in awe. He was interested in how well they were cooperating. (Why? Do you even know the definition of cooperating?)

"Shush! I'm busy with this stowaway over here," said Bob as he pointed to nothing.

"Uhh, what stowaway?"

Bob turned around and saw that Rookie wasn't there anymore.

"Okay," he said. "Which one of you saw where that agent went?"

* * *

**Where did you go Rookie? Who cares? Let's go back to the EPF**

"Hey," shouted Herbert. "Why did you leave me out of this conversation?" (Because we don't like you)

"Anyway, I think this mainly for the reason that Rookie is always hungry."

"Your point is," asked Herbert.

Dot grew slightly irritated at Herbert and then said, "Well, we know these villains are smarter than that coconut over there, they would probably be prepared and since they have a helicopter, they would be going somewhere far." (Good job putting the pieces together Dot)

"Hey! They aren't smarter than me. I'm smarter than them."

"Click Click, Ka-click. Clickety Click clack clickety ka-click." (Translation… Nah too tired to translate, plus he said some pretty mean stuff… actually not so mean when you think about it)

"Klutzy, watch your language and shush!"

"What did he say?" (Yeah we all want to know since he is so much more intelligent than you)

"I'm not telling," he replied.

"You better tell us or I'll fire up my jet pack again," threatened Jet Pack Guy.

Herbert stood there and thought about it.

**A few moments later…**

"You know what… I'm not going to tell you mainly because what he said was really insulting stuff about you penguins." (Hank drives slow)

"Aww," said Dot. "You care about us Herbert?"

"Of course not… You know what, I'll tell you since I totally do not care about you. Be warned. It is very insulting."

"I'm sure we could take it," said Gary.

"Okay then, don't say you weren't warned," said Herbert as he took a deep breath.

"Just say it," demanded Jet Pack Guy.

"He said… you guys stink."

Dot turned to Klutzy and asked, "Did you really say that? Sounded like you said more."

Klutzy shook his head in disagreement and repeated what he clicked.

"I know the perfect invention for this," shouted Gary.

"I want a cookie."

* * *

**I wonder what Klutzy actually said. Oh well, let's see if Hank's helicopter skills are improving**

"Boo," shouted Rookie as he popped out of the Food Box. The villains backed up in shock of what they saw.

"Hey agent! Get back here. Gavin, Chuck, get him," ordered Bob.

"Hey what about me," asked Bob #3.

"You just sit there."

Rookie jumped out of the box and ran towards the spot where Hank was sitting.

What he saw amazed him. _"So many shiny buttons and switches. Can't control myself. Must touch,"_ he thought. (He needs to practice self control)

He began to press random buttons messing with the controls Hank was using.

"Hey get off! I'm trying to steer."

One of the buttons Rookie pressed exposed the helicopter.

"Look what you did now," shouted Hank.

Rookie flipped a switch which switched from autopilot to well… not auto pilot. Hank grabbed the controls and tried to keep the helicopter as steady as he could.

"I thought you could control this thing Hank," shouted Chuck. "You were using auto pilot the whole time?"

"Uhh duh," responded Hank, while he struggled. "Why do you think I controlled it so well?"

All of a sudden the helicopter came speeding down towards the island. (Oh No! I hope the machines get destroyed)

* * *

**Back to club penguin**

"Wait, before you get whatever you are going to get out… do you see a helicopter coming towards us," asked Jet Pack Guy.

The EPF agents moved out of the way of the falling helicopter. As the helicopter fell on the Tallest Mountain, it hit Herbert.

They waddled towards the crash and saw that Herbert was emerging from the fallen helicopter.

"Not again! OW," groaned Herbert. "Why must all bad things happen to me?"

Dot was about to respond until she heard more groaning from the helicopter.

"What was that," asked Jet Pack Guy.

"Isn't Rookie in there?"

They saw Rookie come out of the helicopter and they all ran up to hug him.

"We're so glad you're okay," said Dot.

"Hi guys! How've you been doing? Hey Herbert, you look so funny. You know after experiencing that, I'm so hungry. Ooh look a strawberry," said Rookie, while he began to walk up to Klutzy.

"Okay Rookie is fine," said Gary.

"Why didn't we change back," asked Dot

"Maybe because the machines aren't destroyed?"

"Why aren't the machines destroyed," asked Rookie (Rookie is fine. I'm surprised how he survived the crash)

Soon, Bob, Gavin, Chuck and Bob #3 emerged from the crash. (Oh no! Hank died! Good thing he wrote his will the other day)

"Wait! Where's that reckless driver," Bob asked his companions.

"Hey guys! I'm down here," shouted Hank. (Nah, he's fine)

"Get up here now! You do know this is your fault Hank!"

"I would… but it's so far." (Wow, you're just like Herbert.)

"Anyway," Bob said as he turned back around. "The machines didn't destroyed since it has it has a voice activation module that when Gavin says the word, 'explode', it would be destroyed"

"Yeah! Only when I say explode," repeated Gavin.

Beep Beep Beep BOOM!

"Why did you say explode, Gavin?"

"Sorry Bob."

"Yay! We're back to normal," cheered the agents.

"I can finally stop saying 'I want a cookie'," said the Director while the others sighed in relief

"Aww," groaned Rookie.

They turned around and saw Rookie trying to stuff Klutzy into his beak.

"Guys… retreat!"

Bob and his friends ran towards the lighthouse and grabbed the first several Jet Packs they saw and zoomed out.

"I'm so glad everything is back to normal."

"YEAH," shouted Herbert. "I'm not a coconut anymore."

"Oh yeah, what did you say earlier Klutzy."

"Click, clickety click. Ka-click. Clickety click click."

"Oh so that's what you said," said Gary as he glared at Herbert.

"What! What did he say," asked Rookie curiously.

"He said, 'Are you sure Herbert is the smartest villain? He did get his plan foiled many times by the EPF agents and he also got his plan foiled by puffles.'"

"Uhh, see ya," shouted Herbert as he ran towards his base.

Klutzy followed him, mainly because he doesn't want to get eaten by Rookie.

"How did you know what he was saying," asked Jet Pack Guy.

Gary took out a machine that said, 'Crab Translator 3000'

"Well, everything is back to normal in Club penguin and there is no more fruits and desserts."

"So let's celebrate," shouted Rookie.

In the end, they realized that Rookie was the real hero in this mission and Rookie was proud of it. Rookie threw a pizza parlor (I mean pizza party) and hopefully, Bob won't return again.

* * *

**Meanwhile…**

"I'm glad those pesky agents turned me back into a polar bear. Now Klutzy, I need to give you a lecture on what you said to me." (Poor Klutzy)

"Nah… I'm too tired. But does pesky agents made the wrong choice in turning me back. I have another plan up my sleeve." (But they didn't turn you back)

* * *

**Well, this is the end of Operation Rookie. Gladly I have a new story that will pick up right where we left of**f.

**Finally, the problem is resolved, but apparently, Herbert has another "master" plan. **

**Well now you have to wait for my next story. Also, if you have time, please answer my poll. :)**


End file.
